


An Officers Love {Titanic}

by X_Sammii_X22



Category: Titanic 1997
Genre: 1912, DemiLovato, Drama, EwanStewart, F/M, Fanfiction, Hurt, Love, Romance, ShipOfDreams, Titanic - Freeform, happiness, officers, wanting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Sammii_X22/pseuds/X_Sammii_X22
Summary: Ella is the Titanic's first female officer. Her father co-owns White Star Line hence helping her get the position.Not everyone is happy to have a female officer on board but there's nothing they can do. They all do whatever they can to make Ella feel apart of the team.William Murdoch is Ella's superior and has to help her out but tensions rise between them. Ella knows he isn't happy about having her on the ship.Can they overcome their differences or is their relationship doomed before it even starts?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Ella Hanson stood on the dock looking at the ship which would be her home for the next ten days. It was 7th April 1912. Titanic was to begin her maiden voyage in three days from Southampton to New York.

"Excuse me Ma'am."

Ella turned to see a man standing there. She smiled as he walked over to her. "I'm fifth officer Harry Lowe. Are you supposed to be here?" He asked.

Ella smiled. "I guess so. I'm Ella Hanson. The seventh officer. But then, you weren't to know that," she said.

...  
Ella boarded the ship with Harry Lowe. Ella grinned at the sight of the ship. "Mr Lowe. What's she doing here?" A Scottish voice asked.

"Mr Murdoch. This is seventh officer Ella Hanson."

"A woman?" Murdoch asked in shock. Ella couldn't believe him.

"Yes I'm a woman. I'm sure you can see that by how tight my uniform is in certain areas," Ella spat. She walked off. Murdoch glared after her.

Ella walked over to the captain. He smiled and put out his hand. "You must be my seventh officer," he said.

"Indeed I am. At your service Sir," Ella told him, shaking his hand.

Captain Smith smiled. "Welcome aboard the Titanic."

"It's truly remarkable to be her, Sir. Thank you for giving me the oppurtunity," Ella said.

...  
Captain Smith had called officers to the wheelhouse. "Miss Hanson, this Chief Officer Wilde, First Officer William Murdoch, Second Officer Charles Lightoller, Fourth Officer Joesph Boxhall, Fifth Officer Harry Lowe and finally Sixth Officer James Moody," he introduced.

Ella smiled at them all. "I met Mr Lowe and Mr Murdoch on deck. I look forward to working with them all," she said.

...  
Charles and Will walked off to the bridge. "What was the captain thinking? Allowing a woman onto the Titanic as an officer?" Charles said outloud.

"I know. It's disgraceful," Will said just as loud. Ella sighed. She knew it would be difficult but she wasn't giving in.

Ella walked over to the two of them.  
"What's disgraceful is your attitude towards women in power," Ella spat. She walked off to look around the decks.

Will watched as she went.  
"Who does she think she is?" Will questioned in disgust.

...  
Ella found herself standing at the railings. She smiled to herself. She was excited for this new adventure despite how difficult certain people would make it for her.

"Ella?"

Ella turned to see Harry standing a few metres away from her. She smiled. "Hello Harry. How are you?" She asked.

Harry smiled. "I'm doing just well. Captain Smith has asked to see you and Mr Murdoch."

...  
Ella walked to find Captain Smith. Mr Murdoch was there already. "Thank you for coming Miss Hanson. I was informing Mr Murdoch of how he is to be responsible for you as he first officer," he explained.

Ella surpressed a groan. She couldn't believe she had to be told what to do by someone who didn't want her on the ship. "We have three days until we sail don't we?"

"Yes. Plenty of time to get to know each other," Captain Smith said. He walked off.

Murdoch and Ella glared at each other.  
"I will make sure you do your job. But I won't be getting to know you," Will said. He walked off.

Ella smirked. "That sounds idyllic!"

Will said nothing. He was annoyed at Ella. Why was she even here? He didn't want her to work with him.

Ella walked off and smirked to herself. William Murdoch was going to regret treating her how he was.

...  
It was time for dinner. Ella had chosen to dress in her uniform minus the cap and jacket. She left her hair down and smiled.

Ella walked to the officer's mess. All the officers were there. Ella walked in. Harry walked over to her and smiled. "You look amazing."

"Thank you Harry."

Will stood with Charles and Henry. He thought Ella looked good but wouldn't tell her that. "Wow. She looks good," Charles commented. Henry agreed with him.

"She's tolerable I suppose," Will spat. He sat down. The captain made sure that Ella sat beside Murdoch - much to both of their annoyance.

Harry sat beside Ella. He quite liked her.  
"You enjoying yourself?" Harry asked.

Ella smiled. "I am. This is most pleasant. I can't wait to be at work with everyone here over the next days."

Will hid a scoff. Ella rolled her eyes. "Forgive me Mr Murdoch. But you seem to be choking. I do hope you're alright."

Charles sniggered. Will glared. "I'm fine Miss Hanson."

"Good."

...  
While they were eating, Will kept on looking at Ella and Ella kept looking at him. Ella bit back a comment knowing it wouldn't be good to annoy her superior.

"This is an excellent meal is it not?" Ella commented.

"Very much so Miss Hanson," Captain Smith agreed. He called for teas and coffees to be brought over.

Ella took a coffee. "Mr Murdoch, can you pass the milk and sugar?" Ella asked politely.

Will smiled at her. "Well, I would hate to put down women in power by reaching for it for you."

Ella and Will glared at each other. Harry got up and grabbed both for Ella. He brought them back to her. Ella smiled at him.  
"Thank you so much," she said. As she poured her milk, she made sure to leave a small splash on Will's jacket.

"Oh Mr Murdoch. I'm terribly sorry," she said.

"It's fine lass. No harm done," Will replied.

...  
After the meal, Ella walked out to the bow. She wanted to be alone. "So tell me, how did you score a position on the SS Titanic?" She heard a voice ask.

"Mr Murdoch. I got this position because my father co-owns White Star Line. I went to Maritime School and passed. Else I'd not be here."

"Women should be doing more useful stuff."

"Like scrubbing the floors and attending to their husbands?" Ella questioned.

Will chuckled and stood beside her. "Like having the job of their dreams and finding their life partner."

Ella looked at the sea and smiled. "I am doing the job I love. The sea is like my home."

Will nodded. He knew that feeling too well. That showed that Ella was a true sailor but Will didn't want to admit it.

The moon shone down on them with a bright white light. Ella sighed. "It's so beautiful here. I couldn't imagine myself doing any other job."

"I know how you feel."

Ella looked at him and smiled. "Well Mr Murdoch, you've been nice to me for more than five minutes. I'm shocked," she teased.

Will nodded. "Aye, it won't happen again."

"Damn. I quite like it."

...  
Will and Ella walked back inside. Ella was freezing. "Damn it's cold."

Will agreed. He knew it would get even more colder when they were on open sea. "It will get colder," he told her as they walked to the officers cabins.

"Really?"

"Aye."

"Ugh I need a warmer coat," Ella said.

Will smiled. "Maybe you need a warmer corset on."

Ella smirked. She walked closer to Will. She whispered in his ear. "I'm not wearing a corset."

She walked off. Will bit his lip. "Damn."

Will didn't want to think about Ella in that way but the more he thought about her not wearing a corset the more he wanted her.

Ella stood with the other officers. Will came over too.

Charles smiled. "Ella was just telling us about how her father is co-owner of White Star Line."

Will nodded. "Aye. I knew that."

Ella grinned. "Surprised you remembered Mr Murdoch. After what else I told you," she said.

Will had the decency to look away from her when she said that. The other officers were looking at her in interest.

Ella smiled. "So, I better go to my room. It's getting late."

"Good night," they all said. Ella walked off. They all looked at Will.

"What did she tell you?" Henry asked.

"N-Nothing."

Ella walked to her room and closed the door. She smiled and took off her uniform.

...  
Will couldn't get the thought of Ella out of his mind. He knew he needed to keep his distance from Ella. He also knew that it would be a lot harder than what he thought.

...  
Ella knew when she woke, she would be going over her schedule. She knew that most of her watches and rounds would be with Will.

Ella couldn't deny she had a thing for men in uniform. They turned her on. But she also knew she had a thing for Scottish men.

Ella woke the next morning knowing she had her first round with Will. She got herself washed and tided up.

She grabbed her uniform and decided not to wear her corset. She smirked and buttoned up her jacket. She fixed her tie before joining all the officers for breakfast.

Will was standing with Henry waiting for the others.  "Miss Hanson seems to fit in quite well," Henry commented.

Will nodded. "Aye. A nice lass."

Henry smirked. "It's a good job you're her superior then."

Will groaned.

...  
Ella walked into the officers mess. Everyone was there already. "Sorry I'm late. Got a little lost," she said.  

"That's alright Miss Hanson. Mr Murdoch won't go too hard," Henry replied.

Ella smirked. "I'm sure he won't."

Will knew what way she meant it. He glared at her. She smiled innocently.

Ella and Will walked out on deck. "So today I'm taking you around the whole ship so you know your way around," Will said. Ella nodded.

They started on the first class deck. "This is first class," Will told her. Ella nodded.

"I can tell. It's quite luxurious."

"Aye."

Ella grinned. "You have a very nice accent," she told him.

"Thank you lass."

...  
While they were walking, Will explained everything about the ship. "Believe me Mr Murdoch. I've grown up on boats etc. I know how they work," she told him.

"Aye. But do you know how to steer a boat?" Will asked.

"I've steered a few," Ella admitted. Will smiled and brought her back to the wheelhouse. They were alone there. Ella stood at the wheel and Murdoch stood close behind her.

"While you won't be steering, its important to know what ways to turn," Will explained. Ella nodded. "So turn it starboard."

Ella did everything Will instructed. She began to get distracted by how close Will was standing. She could feel his chest against her back.

Ella and Will stood looking out the docks. Ella smiled. "When my father told me he had gotten me a position on here, I almost died in shock," she said.

"Why?"

"Cause Titanic is the pride and joy of White Star Line. And I'm probably the only female officer. I'm blessed to be here," she said.

...  
When they'd finished, Ella smiled. "Thank you Mr Murdoch. It means a lot that you've helped me."

"No problem. I'll see you at dinner," Will said. Ella nodded and walked off.

Charles walked up to Will and smirked.  
"You're lucky to be supervising her. Most of us would kill to be in your position," Charles admitted.

"What happens between us is just professional. Nothing more."

Charles nodded. He didn't believe Will. Every officer thought Ella was stunning. They all wanted her but were too professional to try.

"Go and do your rounds," Will instructed.

"Ay ay."

Will laughed and watched as Charles walked off. Will kept on thinking about Ella. He knew they could both lose their jobs if anything untoward happened between them.

...  
Ella went for a hot bath. She needed to relax after having Will that close to her. She knew she wanted more. "Stupid Murdoch," she mumbled as she washed herself. She laid her head back and relaxed herself when she finished washing.

The warm water relaxed all of her muscles. She knew Will wouldn't be silly enough to risk his job for her. Ella knew that if her father found out, he would be disappointed in her.

Will was in his own room cleaning himself up for dinner. He too got into the bath to clean himself up. He couldn't get Ella out of his mind no matter how hard he tried.

...  
Ella went to the officers mess for breakfast. She smiled. "Morning all."

"Morning," Henry replied as he stood up. He placed a kiss on the back of Ella's hand. "How did you sleep?"

"Quite well thank you, Chief officer Wilde."

...  
Will walked into the mess and saw Ella. She was standing with Mr Lowe. "Morning Mr Murdoch," Ella called.

"Morning Miss," Murdoch said. He took Ella's hand and kissed it. Ella was surprised.

Will, Henry and Ella walked over to the table. They all sat down together. Ella sat in between the two men.

Ella grabbed a slice of toast and put jam on it. Will grabbed the pot of coffee.  
"Would you like some?" Will asked Ella.

"Yes please Mr Murdoch."

Will poured Ella some tea. Ella grinned and thanked him.

Will sat down and ate his breakfast with one thought on his mind. Was he falling for Ella?


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of something special?

It was now two days until Titanic set off on her maiden voyage. Ella was too excited. She couldn't wait for her first proper officers job.

Ella walked to the officers mess. Will, Charles and Henry were there. "Morning gents."

"Morning."

"Hello."

Will didn't say nothing. He offered Ella a smile. Ella grinned. "Well Mr Murdoch. Seeing your smile as truly brightened my day," she said.

Henry and Charles sniggered. Will glared at them. They soon stayed quiet. Ella smiled and walked in to get breakfast.

The captain kissed Ella's hand. "How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Very well Captain. Thank you. And yourself?"

He smiled. "I'm very well. Please, do sit down and grab yourself a bite to eat."

Ella sat down. All the officers soon joined them. Ella poured herself a coffee. "Would anyone else like a coffee?" Ella asked.

"Me please," Will mumbled. He was a lot quieter than normal. Ella thought it strange.

Ella poured Will his coffee. She handed it to him. "How did you sleep?" Will asked.

Ella smiled. "I slept quite well thank you," she replied. She sat down and drank her coffee.

...  
When they'd eaten, Ella and Will went for a walk. Ella smiled. "I see you're not married."

"You're right there lass. I'm not but I was," Will replied.

Ella frowned and bit her lip. "I'm so sorry Mr Murdoch. I had no idea," she said.

"It's fine. She didn't like me going out to sea," Will admitted to her. He looked at her and smiled. "How about you?"

Ella giggled. "I've never been married. I've had a few partners, yes. But nothing more."

"Well that's their loss then."

"Indeed. A bit like your ex-wife," Ella said. Will smiled at her and nodded.

They walked around the decks. The sun was shining brightly.  
"It's due to rain tomorrow. But our sailing seems clear," Will told her.

"That's something at least."

Will smiled and nodded. "Doesn't your mother mind you being on a ship?" He asked.

Ella sighed. "She died when I was three. My father brought me up," she said.

Will felt bad. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"That's okay. I had my father. He's been an amazing role model. And the reason I became an officer," she said.

...  
Will and Ella were checking out the steerage. Ella knew it was better then what most third class sleep areas were like. "This ship is truly a wonder."

"It really is. This is the crew passage down here," Will said. They were back to where their rooms would be.

Ella smiled. She realised her room was right next to Will's.  
"That's freaky," Ella said.

Will chuckled. "Just a bit. Would you like to meet the boiler staff?"

"Oh yes please."

Will smiled at Ella's compassion for everyone who worked on the ship. He took her towards the boiler room. They were all on their breaks.  
"Mr Murdoch," a cockney accent said.

"This man is head of the boiler room," Will said. Ella shook his hand.

"Ella Hanson."

He smiled. "Sorry Mr Murdoch, we've got to get back ready for sailing."

Ella left with Will. Will smiled. "I do believe you're the first person who's acknowledged them," he said.

"Well we're all aiming for one thing aren't we? To get to New York safely," Ella replied.

"Aye."

Will smiled at Ella. He was starting to fall for her.

Ella and Will walked back up to the officers deck. Ella breathed in the air.  
"I can't wait to smell the sea air," Ella told Will.

Will nodded. "It's amazing. Apparently we'll see some dolphins."

"Ooo!" Ella said with a grin. Will chuckled. They walked back to the wheelhouse.

Charles was there. "Where have you two been?" He asked.

Ella smiled. "Mr Murdoch was showing me around the lower decks. We were talking to the people in the engine room," she said.

Charles nodded.

...  
Ella went for a walk around with the captain. Tomorrow, they were having a practice of their watches and rounds. The captain explained how Will was her superior and she was his subordinate. "You'll be doing all your rounds and watches with Mr Murdoch. I trust that won't be an issue?"

"Of course not Sir," Ella said. He nodded.

"You and Mr Murdoch are getting along a lot better," the captain commented.

"Yes we are indeed. He's a very nice man."

"Yes. He'll keep you right."

Will came over and smiled. The captain left them to talk. Ella informed Will that they would be on all the watches together. Will didn't seem to mind. He wanted to spend time with Ella. He knew all the other officers wanted to do the same.

Ella and Will went to the officers mess. Ella smiled. "I can't wait to get started," she said.

"Your first time can be quite tricky. Especially with the watches," Will explained.

Ella nodded. "Yeah. I got that Sir. Trust me, I can handle it."

"Good."

...  
While they were standing in the wheelhouse, Ella looked at Quatermaster Hichens. "Can I have a go?"

"Do you even know how to steer?" He asked.

Ella nodded. "Mr Murdoch showed me."

"Fine."

Ella grinned and took the wheel. They were on their way to Southampton from Belfast.

Quartermaster Hichens went to Will and told him about Ella. Will nodded and went to the wheelhouse. He was impressed at how well Ella was handling it.  
"You're very good," Will commented.

Ella turned her head and smiled at Will. "Thank you."

Will nodded. "Very welcome."

Ella grinned. She loved being able to have fun while working. Will came and stood by Ella. "Will your father be joining us on this voyage?" He asked.

Ella shook her head. "No. Sadly, he's staying at the office's," she told him.

...  
Ella went to get some lunch. Harold was there. "Hello Ella."

"Hello. How does it feel knowing in two days, we'll be travelling to New York?"

"It's quite exciting," he admitted.

Ella grinned and nodded. "I've never been to America. I can't wait to just get a glimpse of it."

"I've been once. But never again. This will be my second time."

Harold and Ella sat down together. They talked about their jobs and the Titanic. Soon the other officers joined them.

Will sat down beside Ella. Ella smiled at him.  "Hello Mr Murdoch."

"Miss Hanson."

Ella grinned at Will as he had some coffee. Henry walked in. "Hello lovely lady."

"Mr Wilde. Anyone would think you're flirting."

Henry laughed. "Of course not. Just taking an interest in our only female officer," he replied.

"Yeah, we know what sort of interest that is," Harry joked.

Henry smirked and sat down by Ella. Will felt jealous that Henry was flirting with Ella.  
"Ella, after this, will we take a trip up to the look out?" Will asked.

Ella smiled and nodded. "I'd like that. I must confess, I've never been up one."

Henry began to tell Ella about the look out posts. Will ate his lunch quietly. He wanted Ella to himself. Henry was handsome, yes, but Will didn't know if Ella liked him or not. He hoped that she didn't.

Ella stood up and looked at Will. "Let's go Mr Murdoch. I've always wanted to see the crows nest," she teased.

Will stood and left with Ella. He took her outside. Ella climbed the ladder into the crows nest. "Oh wow. The view looks amazing," she said.

"Aye. It does. I don't have reasons to come up here," Will told her.

Ella smiled. "Well, you should. The view looks amazing."

"Indeed. Unfortunately it's not our job to be up here. When the men in here see something ahead they'll ring this bell to inform us," Will said.

Ella nodded and smiled at the view. "It truly is breathtaking."

"It is. Seems like Henry thinks so about you too."

Ella looked at Will and laughed. "Please. Henry is handsome, but not really the type I'm looking for."

Will felt relieved at Ella's statement. He was glad she didn't like Henry in that way.

"What's your type?"

Ella grinned. "That would be telling. Wouldn't it?"

...  
When they had gotten down, Ella walked to the front of the ship and looked down at the water. "I love being able to be on a ship. It's different to being on land."

"More peaceful," Murdoch commented.

Ella nodded. "It is. It's like you've got a whole future ahead of you. On land, you feel trapped."

"Yeah. I knew that feeling."

Ella smiled at Murdoch. She liked him. He wasn't as arrogant as he first made himself out to be. She liked how she could relate to him.

Murdoch sighed. "My ex-wife hated the sea. I took her on to one of the ships I was sailing on once we first got married. She immediately wanted off it."

Ella was shocked. She looked at Will. "My ex fiancée, he was against me working on a ship as an officer. Apparently all I'm good for is cooking and cleaning."

Will sighed. "Don't let anyone say anything bad about you," he said.

"I threw a vase off his head and told him we were done," she said.

...  
Henry, Charles and the captain were on the bridge. They saw Will and Ella. "Well, that's certainly a change. William talking with a girl," Charles said.

Captain Smith sighed. "Nothing can come of this. It would be frowned upon."

"Are you forbidding it?" Henry asked. Charles was wondering the same thing.  

"We'll see."

Charles frowned. "See about what?"

"Whether they can keep it secret if something comes from it," the captain said. All the officers knew the captain was a reasonable man. Henry and Charles nodded. They needed to warn Will and Ella separately.

Will and Ella walked back to the wheelhouse. The captain was speaking with Harry.

Henry walked over to Ella while Charles called Will over.

Ella smiled at Henry. "Is everything okay?"

Henry sighed. "The Captain has seen something developing between you and Will. He said it's forbidden," he said.

Ella frowned. "So, you're saying I can't have a relationship with Will?"

Henry nodded. "Professional yes. Personal no."

...  
Ella went to find Will. Will looked at her. "We can't be anything other than superior and subordinate," he said.

"B-But, I want us to be."

"No. I'm not risking my job for a lass," Will said.

Will walked off, pushing Ella slightly with his shoulder. Ella steadied herself. She walked to her room and locked the door. She felt tears roll down her face.

Ella was sobbing when she heard a knock at the door. She covered her mouth with her hand to stop them hearing her crying.  
"Ella, its Henry," he said. Ella didn't answer. "Please come out. All the officers are wanting to see you. Even Will."

Ella said nothing. She heard Henry sigh and walk off from the door. Ella uncovered her mouth and cried more. She loved Will. He clearly didn't love her enough.

...  
Henry walked back to the dining room. He sat down. It wasn't the same without Ella at the table. The captain looked at Henry.  
"Where is Miss Hanson?" he asked.

"She's not feeling well," Henry mumbled.

The Captain nodded. "Let's hope she's well enough soon."

Henry smiled. He looked over at Will who was eating his dinner with Charles. "Sir, should something become of the relationship bewteen Murdoch and Hanson, what would happen?" He asked.

Captain Smith sighed. "They would more than likely lose their jobs and never be allowed to work together again," he said.

...  
Ella sat in her room and cried. She didn't want to be around anyone. She curled up on her bed after getting into her nightdress. Her makeup had all been removed.

Ella wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. She didn't want to come out of her room again, as childish as it sounded. She couldn't stand to work with Will or face him again. Everyone knew about her and Will. How would any of them treat her the same again?

...  
The officers and captain finished dinner. The captain went to his room. Will walked off outside.

Henry looked at Charles.  
"Those two have to work together tomorrow. Ella's refusing to come out of her room," Henry said.

Charles nodded. "I'll try and talk with Will. You need to somehow get in to Ella or get her to come out to you."

Henry agreed. They parted ways. Henry went down the crew passage again. He knocked on Ella's door. He could hear her crying and trying to cover it up. His heart broke.  
"It's me again Ella. Can I come in and see you or can you come out and see me?" Henry asked. Ella didn't reply. Henry sighed. He pressed his forehead against her door. "I know how you feel. The captain is worried about you. He doesn't know we told you both what he said. At least let me in to try to cheer you up."

"Go away."

Henry sighed. "Come on Ella. I'd hate to fetch Mr Murdoch."

Ella stood and opened her door. "Henry, leave me alone. I am fine!"

...  
Henry went to the bridge. All officers were there. "Where's Miss Hanson? She should be here," The Captain said.

"She's a little upset right now sir. I'll go and collect her soon," Henry said.

"Thank you," Captain Smith said. He looked at Will knowing something had happened. Will looked straight on ahead.

Henry stood with Will.  
"You okay?" Henry asked when the captain left.

"I'm fine."

Henry sighed. "Maybe you should go and see Ella."

"Maybe you and Charles should leave me alone Henry."

Will walked off. Henry sighed. He knew he needed to go and get Ella. He walked down that way.

...  
Ella looked at the time and knew she needed to get on duty. She dried her eyes and washed her face. She walked to the wardrobe and got her uniform on.

As Ella left the room, Henry came down the corridor. Henry could see how much Ella had changed. It was obvious she was now wearing a corset. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had no makeup on. She didn't look like their Ella anymore.

"What happened?" Henry asked.

Ella rolled her eyes. "I'm wearing my uniform aren't I? Problem?"

...  
Ella walked out to the bridge. Will looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Ella nodded. "Yes. I'm fine thank you Sir," she said. She didn't look at him. "What do we need to do?"

"Keep an eye out for other ships. Now we're nearing Southampton, there might be smaller ships," Will said.

"Fine," Ella mumbled. Will sighed. He wanted Ella to be the way she was with him again. He hated what he said.

Ella and Will stood in silence. They switched with the binoculars. Ella took them off Will. Their hands touched. She quickly pulled away.  
"Sorry," she mumbled.

Will nodded. "It's fine. Here you go."

Ella took the binoculars carefully.

Ella looked at Will. "Let's just make this working relationship as amicable as possible," she said.

Will nodded. He didn't want to ruin the relationship with Ella. Henry walked over. "Hello lovebirds."

Ella glared and walked outside to get a better look.

...  
Will and Ella started their practice rounds. There was quite a lot of tension between them. "Look, lass. I can't risk my career for you."

Ella didn't reply. She handed Will the binoculars and walked on ahead.

Will sighed and caught up with her.  
"Ella, I'm sorry."

"I don't want to talk about that any more. We're professional. Let's keep it that way. That's what you want anyway isn't it?" Ella spat.

Will nodded. It wasn't what he wanted but he needed a job. He still had extremely strong feelings for Ella.

They walked around quietly. Henry came out with two cups of tea.  
"We thought you two could use it. Charles heated the water up for the captain so we all snuck a cup of tea," Henry said. Ella laughed and took the tea.

"Thank you Henry."

Henry grinned. "I knew I'd make you laugh," he said.

"No."

Henry smiled and walked off. Ella stayed silent and looked out to sea. She found the noise of the sea relaxing. "It's truly remarkable."

"Aye."

Ella sighed. "I'm sure in New York, I'll find some man who wants to satisfy me."

"Ella-"

"Don't," Ella said. She didn't want to hear Will's excuses.

Will sighed. He didn't continue what he said. Ella and Will walked around together in silence. Ella sipped at her tea.

Will finished his tea. He took the cup off Ella when she finished.  
"I'll take them back."

"Thanks," Ella mumbled. Will looked at Ella before he walked off.

"You don't look the same since what happened. I can tell you're wearing a corset too," Will said with a smile.

Ella looked at him. "You saw that?" She asked.

Will nodded. "It's obvious lass."

Ella smiled a little. She looked at Will. "Well I've no one to impress. Why wouldn't I wear one?" She asked.

"Aye. Good point."

...  
The next morning, Ella walked to her room. She had been up all night on watch with Will. Ella laid down in bed. She smiled as she laid down on the pillow. The door knocked and she groaned.

Ella opened the door and Henry stood there.  
"Here's your breakfast. Get a sleep before this afternoon," Henry said.

"Thank you."

Ella closed the door and ate her breakfast. She laid down and fell asleep.

...  
That afternoon, Will was standing waiting on Ella.  
"She's changed," Will said to Charles.

Charles nodded. "Yes. She's withdrawn."

Will sighed. "She said in New York, she's going to find a man who can satisfy her."

"A good looking girl. I'm sure she will."

...  
Ella walked onto the bridge. Will smiled. "Sleep okay?"

"Can't complain."

Will nodded. "That's good."

Ella smiled and stood at the bridge. The captain came out.  
"Well done last night Miss Hanson. Very glad we have you on board."

"Thank you Sir."

The captain walked back inside. Charles followed. Will and Ella stood there in silence.

Ella smiled at Will. "It's a calm day," Ella commented.

"Aye. It is."

"Let's hope it continues on the voyage."

Will nodded in agreement. Somehow he hoped while Titanic made her voyage, he and Ella became how they were.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!!


End file.
